<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chosen one by magicalweasleys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900748">The Chosen one</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalweasleys/pseuds/magicalweasleys'>magicalweasleys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalweasleys/pseuds/magicalweasleys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chosen one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ginny could feel her heartbeat getting faster as they moved towards the room of requirement under the cloak. It had been a whirlwind romance since Harry had kissed her after the Quidditch final and after a couple of weeks of passionate kissing in the grounds, where privacy was very limited, they were ready for more.</p><p>They walked past the room holding hands and Ginny focused hard. "I want a comfortable place where Harry and I can get intimate without anyone finding us". After three rounds, she opened her eyes and sure enough, there was a door. Harry grabbed the handle and opened it</p><p>It was a small, candlelit room, with soft lighting, containing a single four-poster bed. Harry seemed a bit reluctant, shy even, to proceed.</p><p>"Ginny...I haven't done this before", he said rather hesitantly. "Not with Cho?", she asked rather surprised at this. "No, we just kissed", he said. "Wow, he is a virgin! He hasn't even gone to second base!", she thought. She could feel her heartbeat get even faster and feel herself get wet. The idea of being his first, the first one to see him naked, to touch and feel him, was turning her on more than she had anticipated</p><p> "And you?", Harry inquired. "Oh boy, here comes the moment", Ginny thought. "Yes, I have had sex with Dean, Harry"</p><p>She didn't say anything more, but looked into his face, which seemed inscrutable. "Would he not want me anymore?", she wondered. </p><p>"I always knew that was a distinct possibility", Harry said slowly. "Also, now you can take the lead and show me a few things. I .... find it quite hot that you know stuff", he finished, blushing slightly.</p><p>Ginny felt a profound sense of relief, which was immediately supplemented by the feeling of her arousal returning in full measure, causing her to go red. She had dreamt of this moment multiple times, and now even her wildest fantasy of being his first was about to come true. </p><p>She moved towards him with purpose and began kissing him, hard and passionate, with her arms around his neck. As the intensity of their kissing built up, she broke from his lips, moving to his neck, while one arm moved away from his neck, over his back, and onto his backside squeezing his buttocks. He let out a small gasp as she kissed his neck harder, sucking at it with her lips, while pulling him closer so she could feel his growing bulge on her stomach. </p><p>Ginny could feel Harry reciprocating her motions, as he started squeezing her buttocks, while kissing the side of her face and her neck. She slid her hand into his t-shirt, feeling his back and moved over to his chest. He removed her hands from her back and raised them over his head as she took off his shirt. </p><p>She began trailing kisses on his chest, nuzzling at his chest hair and playfully licking his nipples, all the while aware that she was turning him on. She could feel him tugging at her shirt now, opening the buttons, she stood up and helped him open the last few and with a shrug of her shoulders, let the shirt fall to the ground.</p><p>She was not wearing a bra. Her breasts were not large, but they were perky, and Dean had loved them. Ginny wondered whether Harry would like them as well, but the question was short lived. Harry was staring at them hungrily, yet hesitating. She took his hand in her own and placed his hand on her right breast. Harry immediately began running his hands over her breasts, squeezing them, pulling at her pert, pink nipples. </p><p>“Do you like them?” she asked, to which he just nodded, still staring at them. “Yes, they are beautiful”, he said, his voice husky </p><p>“And they are the only ones you have seen”, she stated happily, to which he nodded. She was even more turned on now. “Go on, suck them then”, she said, teasing him playfully.</p><p>Harry didn't need anymore prompting. He immediately bent down and took her right breast in his mouth, kissing the sides before sucking on her nipple. She could feel the pleasure hit her in waves as his tongue moved over her nipple, caressing it. He was sucking hard, moving from the right nipple to the left and back again, and she guided him by placing his fingers on the nipple he want sucking on , prompting him to pull at it. And for his part, he was making up for his lack of experience in enthusiasm. Ginny was soaking wet now and when she laced her Hand on Harry’s front, she could feel how hard he was. She wanted to take it to the next step</p><p>She pulled Harry up by the shoulders and started kissing his chest again, this time going further down, onto his stomach as she went on her knees. She pulled playfully at the hair below his belly button and asked, “Harry, do you know why this line of hair is called a ‘happy trail’?” Harry shook his head, still clearly aroused. “Because it goes to your ‘happy place’, which is where we are going now”, she said in a husky voice.</p><p>She pulled down his zipper and unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. He was very hard, his penis pushing out the front of his boxer shorts. She teased him by kissing him over his underwear and then looked up into his green eyes. “So...no one has done this before?”, she asked, kissing him over his shorts again. “No”, he said, his voice quivering with excitement. “And no one has seen it? Or touched it?”, she asked. “No...no one has”, Harry replied</p><p>His reply sent another jot of pleasure through her. She will be the first, and perhaps the only one. She was soaking wet now. She was savouring every moment as she slowly pulled down his boxer, revealing his hard cock. She grabbed it in her hand, “The chosen one”, she teased him. “Harry you are quite big”, she said, as she ran her hand along his shaft, moving his foreskin back and forth. </p><p>“You will remember this forever”, she said, as she moved her long hair out of the way and kissed his tip, feeling the softness of the head of his penis. He let out a soft moan as she continued kissing the “chosen one” along the shaft, all the way to his balls. Here, she took each ball in her mouth, one at a time, sucking and pulling on them gently. She moved back to his penis, this time taking half of it in her mouth, while her hand kept moving back and forth on the portion that was not in her mouth. She knew what she was doing, she knew how much it turned a guy on when she did this. She loved that no one else had done this before, that she was the first one to pleasure him like this. And she was happy that she had the experience, that she knew what she was doing.</p><p>She started using her tongue liberally on his tip, while sucking hard. His hands were on her shoulders now and he was moaning, his mouth open and his eyes closed as he lost himself in pleasure. She could feel his penis starting to throb as she increased her motion, taking some more of him in her mouth. There was a slight saltiness as his pre-cum started coming out, but she kept going. She knew how this would end. </p><p>She kept going on until Harry said, “oh god, i am cumming”. She still didn't stop. She wanted to taste him. Her wish was fulfilled soon as he climaxed, sending a wave of warmth in her mouth, along with a slight bitterness. As she pulled her mouth away from his penis, it squirted again, hitting the side of her face and then again, spraying his cum on her chest. She kept pulling it with the back and forth motion, letting him empty himself on her chest. She was relishing that she was the first girl to taste him, the first one to make him climax. </p><p>“Oh Ginny!”, Harry exclaimed. “Damn, I didn't mean to finish on you”, he said apologetically, to which she laughed. “Harry, I MADE you finish”, she said coyly. His lim penis was still in her hand and she gave it one more kiss and a playful suck. </p><p>“But Ginny, how can I satisfy you now?”, Harry asked, and she could sense that he had an idea, but that he wanted her to say it. He was evidently still aroused. She got up and sat on the bed. “Harry, you have not seen a girl fully naked, have you?”, she teased, to which he replied, “not in real...just in some magazines”. She fluttered her eyelids as she said, “well, you can see me now”, and unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down along with her panties. </p><p>She had shaved in anticipation of their sexual encounter and she could see Harry’s eyes widen as he looked at her lips below. She gently opened her legs, giving him a better view. “Come”, she said, moving further back on the bed, giving him space to sit between her legs. “Harry, kiss me. Kiss me and enjoy it”, she said.</p><p>She could see the wild excitement in his eyes as he ran his fingers over her vulva, before leaning down and kissing her. He was surprisingly gentle, taking his time to feel her and explore her, rather than rushing into it. She helped him by moving her legs apart wider, using her fingers to gently open her lips and letting him slip his tongue into her labia. </p><p>“Up a little”, she guided him and he moved his tongue upwards hitting her clit. “Now suck it, gently”, she instructed and he obeyed again. “Savour it, Harry”, she said, even as she knew that he was enjoying her. “Keep sucking my clit and gently put a finger in.”</p><p>Harry obeyed yet again, fingering her deep, exploring inside her, while she kept his lips open so that his tongue and lips could keep stimulating her clit. Ginny could feel herself getting closer to her climax. “Harry, keep going...please don't stop”, she breathed as he increased his face and pulled her closer. She could feel herself throbbing as she rubbed against his face and she screamed lightly as she climaxed on his face.</p><p>“Wow, that was amazing”, harry said as he lifted his face from between her legs. “You taste good.” She blushed as she said, “You were amazing. That was quite something Harry”. “Well, I have a good teacher”, he smiled roguishly.</p><p>As he climbed up to kiss her, she could feel him on her thighs. He was hard again. She licked his face, tasting herself on him, even as his penis pushed against her lips below. “Harry...let’s do it”, she said.</p><p>She grabbed his penis with one hand, rubbing it against her vulva, which was already soaking wet. She could feel him slip inside slowly, but she delayed it, looking into his eyes. “I am going to take his virginity”, she thought happily as she pushed him inside her.</p><p>They both moaned as he went in. Ginny was in heaven, from the physical pleasure, as well as the fire burning in her, knowing SHE was the one making a man of Harry. She put her hand on his waist, guiding his motions and looking up into his green eyes. His mouth was slightly open and he seemed to be enjoying himself beyond measure. As the pleasure increased, she put one leg on his shoulder, and she could feel his penis hitting her g-spot, as she knew it would. </p><p>“Faster Harry!”, she prompted him and he increased his speed. She moved her hips in rhythm with his, even as her hands pulled his waist in, causing him to go even deeper. She knew from his expression that he would finish soon, but she didn't slow down or ask him to pull out. She had never let dean finish inside her, but this was not Dean. This was Harry, and he had everything with her for the first time. She wanted to do something first with him as well. She kept going</p><p>“Oh Ginny, I am coming”, Harry said for the second time that night and Ginny could feel herself throb. She could feel an explosion of warmth inside her as he finished and that was enough to trigger her orgasm as well. She could still feel him inside her, slowly going limp, even as sum cum dribbled out of her. </p><p>“Ginny...tha was just….wow”, Harry seemed to be struggling for words as he lay on top of her. Ginny just smiled. “I told you, you will remember this forever”, she said coyly, blowing out the candle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>